Will you save me, Gibbs
by rayray00704
Summary: Her friend died in her arms,and when she goes to see her grave,a explosion hits, and Gibbs seems to have saved her. What will it take for them to love again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters

Will you save me, Gibbs?

A young woman stood facing her mirror. She wore a light yellow summer dress, with a head band holding her hair back. She sighed as she went down stairs and locked the door behind her. Today was the first year of her friends death. She had wanted to stay in bed but she knew it wouldn't be right. With flowers in her hand, she walked to her car.

The drive was long, in count of her driving slow. She wanted to bawl. She had watched her friend die, in her arms. Elizabeth sighed as she got out of the car, and headed towards the crypts. It would be a long day ahead. And her boss wouldn't allow her to work that day. Slowly, Elizabeth walked the stone path, with tears in her eyes. The next thing she knew, a man had pushed her out of the way, just in time for a explosion to blow. Elizabeth's head fell against the stone path, with her protector shielding her from harm. A few seconds after, Elizabeth felt her world spinning, and as she looked into the blue eyes of her protector, she felt safe.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs never saw anyone more beautiful, other than Shannon. He had protected this woman, and it felt good to hold her in his arms. He cradled her head, after finding some blood.

"Miss, can you hear me?" He asked as she groaned under him.

"Yes." Her voice croaked out.

"Okay, I'm going to call an ambulance." He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Duck, there was a explosion at the grave site. A woman is hurt. Alright,bye." Gibbs was off the phone within a minute. Elizabeth lay, staring up at her.

"What's your name?" Elizabeth questioned as she tried to stay awake.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs. What's yours?"

"Elizabeth Swanson." She answered, as she saw some of her red hair had blood.

"Tell me your age, and where you live. And how to contact your husband or boyfriend." Gibbs said as Elizabeth touched some blood.

"My age is 27, I live in a apartment near the coffee shop, and no husband nor boyfriend."

Gibbs raised his head when a older man walked up to them. He smiled as the man crouched down.

"My, my Jethro. A few feet closer, and you both would have died on impact. Hello my dear, I'm Donald Mallard. Now lets check for broken bones first, before we get you to the hospital." Elizabeth smiled lightly as Ducky began. He touched her neck, vitals, and her spinal cord.

"You seem to be in tip-top shape. Well, besides for the gash. Tell me, do you have a headache?"

Another man walked up with a stretcher, while three people walked behind him.

"Yes, look I'm fine. I just need to get going." As she sat up, she grabbed her head, uneasily.

"Yup, your going to the hospital." The man named Ducky said.

"No, please no. I'm fine" She protested.

The ride to the hospital wasn't long. She had asked for Gibbs to stay with her, just for the car ride. She felt tired, and fell asleep a few minutes after they lay her down. Gibbs sat in the waiting room with a coffee in his hand. Ducky, who was across from him, stared at him.

"Why'd you save her Jethro?" Ducky's voice rang out, the silence was over.

"I don't know Duck." His reply was short. He was flashbacking, to her face as she stared up at him.

"She's a redhead." Ducky smiled as they both stood, as the doctor came in.

"She is going to be just fine. The gash was small, compared to what would happen if you didn't save her. She has a slight concussion, but as long as she knows where she lives, she's fine. Does anyone know where she lives, so someone can stay with her until she feels well enough to drive?" Both Ducky and Gibbs shook their heads in protest. " She can stay with me until she's well enough." Jethro's voice rang out. " Alright, I'll have her sign her forms, and you can all go home." The doctor shook their hands, and walked back into the recovery ward. Elizabeth walked out, a few minutes later, with her purse in one hand, and the forms in the other. "So Gibbs, you barely know me, yet your taking me home. To soon?" She laughed as Ducky chuckled.

The ride to his place was silent. After a few moments, Elizabeth sighed.

"Thank you by the way. For saving my life." Elizabeth turned to face him, as his eyes danced over the roads, swerving at the right time. "No need to thank." He answered. "Ducky was telling me something about redheads, when you went to get your stuff from your car." Gibbs smiled over at her. Elizabeth's heart stopped for a minute. His smile was beautiful. "Care to share?"

" How bout' when you get better?" Gibbs said, as he pulled into a driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters

Will you save me, Gibbs?

Where's the bathroom? Chapter two.

Elizabeth and Jethro were down in the basement. Elizabeth was munching on a sandwich, while Gibbs was working on his boat.

"So how do you plan on getting this out of your basement." Elizabeth pointed at the boat.

"Haven't thought about it, when the time comes, I will." He answered.

Elizabeth nodded, and continued watching him sand the boat. She felt a connection to him. She loved boats, drank bourbon, and just plain loved to work. She had a boat herself. It was a old boat, but it held a lot of memories of herself and her father, who passed away when she was young.

"You thinking of something?" Gibbs broke her train of thought.

"Just memories of my father and I on our boat." Elizabeth smiled.

"You got a boat?" He asked.

"59' Mercury. Doesn't run fast, but I love it." She answered.

"Wanna help?" Gibbs pointed to the boat.

"Sure."

She sat the plate down, and walked over to Gibbs. "I never sanded a boat, I don't want to ruin it." She stuttered.

"You'll be fine." He whispered.

He pulled Elizabeth, so he was hovering over her, with a sander in his hand. Gibbs gently took her hands into his. The sander was now in her hand, and he raised it to the rim of the board, and pushed it downward. A noise echoed though the basement. Elizabeth smiled to herself and leaned a little back, into Gibbs chest. The smell of sawdust, and coffee hit her nose, and she inhaled the scent. Gibbs smirked to himself, and helped her sand over and over again. The night went on with sanding, and coffee/ bourbon breaks. Elizabeth was seated at the couch, watching as Gibbs sanded a bit more. Her arms were sore, but it was worth it.

"How long have you been working on it?" Her voice was angelic to him.

"A couple years. I work on it when I come home from work." He answered.

"Oh, that's nice. My work doesn't give me much time to myself." Elizabeth replied to him.

"I can understand that. I'm on call most of the day and night. But coffee helps me though it." Gibbs smirked.

" Ditto. I love the little shop near where I live. DC coffee." She smiled up at him.

"Same here. I go there a lot."

Elizabeth never thought she would have this much in common with the man who saved her life. She had just met him, and already she was falling hard. But, she knew on the other hand, that he was a worker. Just as she was. And anyway, he had a lot on his plate, just as she did. Another thing that they have in common.

Gibbs was in the same boat. He felt that Elizabeth was a kind woman, who was nothing like his ex-wives. She was caring, kind and not to forget, beautiful. Work was hard on him, and with the loss of Shannon and Kelly, he felt that he wouldn't be able to love again. But slowly, he was falling in love with the woman in his basement. Surely, he knew that she was as well. But she worked as much as he did. Always on call, or waiting for something to strike.

It was mid-morning when he stopped sanding. He looked over to see Elizabeth had fallen asleep on the couch, with his old blanket covering her. The redhead was silently breathing, her hair fanned out over the headrest. He felt she was beautiful, even in her sleep, with a small cut covering her face.

Jethro quietly snuck upstairs, and up to his room. He wanted to take a quick shower, before he had to wake up Elizabeth.

The shower was nice and warm, and after he got out, he went into his connected bedroom. Pulling out clothes, he dropped his towel.

The door was pulled open.

"Oh my gosh, Jethro, I'm so sorry!" Elizabeth pulled her hand over her eyes.

"I needed to use the bathroom. I didn't remember where it was!"

Her voice shaky and nervous. She never saw a man like that before. Well, of course she did. But nothing compared to Gibbs. He was buff. Not like, the guys in Cali but Marine buff. She loved it.

Gibbs smiled to himself after Elizabeth left. Not even a day of knowing her, and she already saw him naked.

He came downstairs and saw Elizabeth seated at the kitchen table, and two cups of coffee waiting for them. "Jethro, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to."

"Your fine. You didn't know where the bathroom was. It's alright." Gibbs replied.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Now we have that covered, where's the bathroom?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters.

Will you save me, Gibbs?

Stupid Elevator Switch. Chapter three

"Eliza, you never told me where you work." Jethro stated when they were out for a walk.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I work for a agency called NCIS." She replied. She looked to Jethro, to see a smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"We work at the same agency." Jethro replied.

Elizabeth had a shocked expression written on her face. She smiled over at him.

"Well, I started not to long ago. But, I'm being transferred to a Donald Mallard's office. I'm not a field agent, I'm the new doctor." She said.

"What do you mean doctor?" He asked.

"Well, to do physical exams, and I get to work along side Dr. Mallard. But I'm not his assistant. His office is right next to mine. The office that was never used before. " Elizabeth said, kicking a stone out of the way. "I could never do what you do. I would be a awful field agent." She smiled over at him.

"You wouldn't be so bad. " Jethro mused.

"Teehee Gibbs. Very funny." She laughed.

As they walked back to his house, Elizabeth looked over at Jethro. She never knew that she would work along his friend. Why she hadn't noticed Dr. Mallard was because she was hired on the spot from the director. He was to busy that day to show her around.

Gibbs was extremely happy. He knew he had feelings for this woman. But he didn't want to scare her off, just like his ex-wives. And besides, he didn't want to get hit again.

Elizabeth bumped into Gibbs backside. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she had bumped into him.

"Sorry." She murmured. He merely nodded and walked inside, like a gentleman, ladies first.

"Gibbs, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet since this morning." Elizabeth sat down on the counter.

"Just thinking." Jethro replied.

"You you mind if we stopped at work for a little bit. I want to set my office up, and I'm sure that you want to talk with your co-workers."

"Sure. I guess we can do that." Jethro looked over at her. Behind her, the sun was just overhead. With the sun's lighting, her hair was even more beautiful. Boy, did he love redheads.

The drive to NCIS headquarters was short. Elizabeth wasn't surprised at his driving. Swerves, and speeding. Hell, she drove the same way. When entering the NCIS quarters, he had put his hand on her over back. She gasped at the sudden touch. Behind her, Gibbs smirked to himself.

"Hey Boss, finally told you to get that cologne eh." Tony joked.

"Actually, I think the smell of sawdust is sexy." Elizabeth smirked over at Tony.

Ziva and Tim silently laughed as Gibbs rummaged though this desk. "Where the hell are my glasses?" He muttered to himself.

"There at home, on the kitchen table." Eliza replied over to him.

He muttered under his breath as he dragged Elizabeth to the elevator. As they waited for the doors to open, Elizabeth looked over at him. She wondered what he was thinking.

Her thoughts and his, were cut short, the elevator had finally came. Both walked though and rode down to autopsy. Dr. Mallard was currently working on a body. Jethro noticed that Elizabeth stiffened when seeing him, so he put a hand on the small of her back. She smiled over at him in thanks.

"Ah, Jethro. How is that redhead." Donald said not turning around.

"Great. Thanks Doctor." Elizabeth answered for him.

"Elizabeth! What a pleasant surprise. How are you, my dear?" He questioned.

"Better. No more headaches. And my gash is now a mere cut. Thank you for caring Doctor Mallard." Elizabeth stated.

"Please. Call me Ducky." Elizabeth nodded and turned to the body.

"Poor thing. Looks like he was in pain." She turned to the older, diseased man."

"Ducky, meet your co-worker." Jethro replied.

"You're the new doctor? My dear! You are young! But welcome to the team." Ducky smiled.

"What do you think happened?" He pestered.

"By the looks of his MRI, he was shot in the chest twice, and the head once. Pain factor may have helped." Elizabeth stated.

"Correct!" Ducky smiled. Elizabeth nodded and turned to see Jethro staring intently over at her.

She smiled a small smile and looked to see Ducky, starring at the both of them."Keep that up, and we will have a wedding to come to, right Abby?" A young gothic woman ran over and hugged Elizabeth. "You must be Elizabeth. Ducky did say you were a redhead. Color suits you. Not that it wouldn't. But you know. And there's going to be a wedding? You guys look like you can have Gibblet's! And Gibbs, you good with kids!"

Abby smiled, and shut up quickly when Jethro starred over at her.

"Sorry Gibbs." Abby muttered.

"What do you got Abs's?" He asked ignoring that the conversation ever happened.

"Nothing really. Just that the shooter, had a small hand gun. But it seems that the head shot, was a totally different bullet. So, he wanted it to look like the head one killed him, but it was dead before it!" Abby stated.

"Good work." Jethro and Elizabeth made their way out, after talking with Abby and Ducky for a few minutes. The elevator ride, was cut short however, when it stopped. "Did you do that?" Elizabeth asked.

"How could I do it, when I'm right next to you?" Jethro quickly replied.

They sat for over forty-five minutes when Elizabeth made the first move to talk.

"Abby said that you work well with children, why don't you have any?" Elizabeth asked sitting cross legged. "You making a offer?" He replied.

"You agreeing?" She laughed when she saw his face.

They both starred at each other, both not looking away.

Elizabeth and Jethro both started to lean in, and when their lips touched, the elevator started to move. This action made Elizabeth fall over Jethro.

She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her, not breaking the kiss. Elizabeth closed her eyes, yet again. Gibbs broke it off, and stood, helping Elizabeth up along the way. The doors opened and they both went over to Tony and Tim. "Mind explaining what happened in the elevator?" Jethro asked.

"Tech problems, Boss." Tim answered.

"We're going home. And use the stairs."

In the car, at a red light, Elizabeth turned her head to look at Gibbs.

"Would you mind telling me what happened in the elevator?" Elizabeth questioned, hurt that he just up and ignored what happened.

"We kissed. We both enjoyed it." He answered.

"No, really?" She replied hotly.

"And we're going home, so we can talk about this, instead of inside a car."

Elizabeth smirked to herself as she toyed with the seatbelt. He didn't forget, he just wanted to get the hell out of there, so they could talk about it. And maybe continue it…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters.

Will you save me, Gibbs?

Never say your sorry. Chapter four.

Gibbs and Elizabeth sat together on the couch in the basement. With bourbon in their hands, Jethro was the one to start the conversation.

"I never thought I would be talking about this, but yes, I do have feelings for you." He began.

"I know we just met each other, Jethro, but I as well, agree with you." She replied.

He smiled over at her, and noticed she was smiling. She continued the conversation.

"I have noticed, that since we met each other, I felt happier than before." She said.

Shortly after, Gibbs and Elizabeth were working on the boat.

"So you think the smell of sawdust is sexy, eh?" Gibbs said out of the blue.

"Oh yeah, it is." She blushed over at him.

He smirked and pushed harder against the smooth wood.

"If you think that empresses you Jethro, we drive alike as well." He chuckled over at her.

"I find that hard to believe…" His sentence was cut short, when his cell phone, and hers went off.

They both hung up a few minutes later, and smirked over,

"You get the same call?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Yup, lets get going." They both walked quietly upstairs and out the door, after turning off the light.

"So, what did your phone call say." Elizabeth started.

" That my team merely missed being killed." He said angrily.

" Well, you don't have to get pissed off by my accord." Elizabeth hotly replied.

His face softened. He put his hand into hers.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just, I am very protective of my team, and now you." She smiled over and squeezed his hand in reply. "I thought you said to never say your sorry. That it's a sign of weakness." Elizabeth smirked.

"Not for you." She grinned widely.

"Can I ask you something?" She questioned.

"You already did." He smirked.

"Seriously." She replied.

"How come you never married?" She asked.

"I did. I have three ex-wives." He smiled over, nervously.

"Ah, well that explains why your building your own boat." She laughed over his way.

"Glad you took notice." After they got their coffee, they headed towards headquarters.

"So do they know who tried to bomb them?" He nodded his head no.

"Alright than."

They pulled up, and rushed inside.

They rode down to autopsy together and saw that everyone was in her newly decorated office. Seems like everyone was waiting sometime.

"Alright, I'm here." Elizabeth said throwing her purse on the ground and got her lap coat on.

"Ziva, I know that you don't want me saying this, like all women, but you look the worst, so take a seat on the table."

She smiled as she stood and held her arm, and sat down at the table.

Jethro sat, and watched Elizabeth as she checked her vitals, took her pulse, and held her arm.

"Okay, it's swelled, red, and it looks as if your in pain. But since Ducky made you get a x-ray, it is only sprained. So lets put this baby in a sling, take two painkillers, and your be good." She smiled over at him, and made Tim sit next. Turns out, he just had a few scratches.

"Tony. Where you even there?" She asked. He looked perfect.

"No, but I just wanted attention." He smirked, and it faded fast when he got a slap to the back of his head. "Boss! What did I do this time?" He rubbed his head in pain.

"For discrimating a lady." The boss replied.

Elizabeth smiled at Tony's antics and walked over to her desk.

The only people now, were her, Jethro, and Ducky.

"My dear, you did a wonderful job. Mr. Palmer should watch. It would be good for the man to learn a little." Ducky said.

"Aren't I suppose to be watching after you Doctor?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, cant a doctor be amazed by another doctor?" Elizabeth nodded her head, and laughed.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, never heard a laugh more beautiful. He smirked behind his cup of coffee.

Ducky, soon left the building, to go pick his mother up from her church class.

Now, it was just Jethro and Elizabeth.

"So, you hungry?" Jethro asked after a few minutes of silence. Elizabeth was changing the table's paper.

"Not really, to be honest. I feel kind of ill." Elizabeth replied, before running to the garbage can.

Jethro's eyes widened, and ran after, to hold back her long red locks.

"Ugh." Elizabeth muttered after she finished throwing up her lunch.

"Sorry you had to see that." Elizabeth said taking a sip of her water, that Jethro handed her.

"Never say your sorry, it's a sign of weakness." Jethro muttered.

"Not for you." Elizabeth quoted from him.

" Fair, fair." He smirked.

"Can we please go to your place. I have to go to the doctor's tomorrow anyway." Elizabeth murmured.

Jethro nodded, and both he and Elizabeth went home.

He and her got into his car, and started on their way to his house.

"So what's going to happen now that I might be okay to stay home?"

Elizabeth looked over at him. He had yet to reply. It seems that the rode interested him more. "I would like to continue what we have going." He replied.

Elizabeth smiled wide and leaned over to hug him. Her head was leaned into his neck, where she kissed him there. He tasted of old spice, coffee, sawdust and something that was plain old him.

On the other side of the hug, Jethro was having a inner war, not to kiss her senseless.

She herself, smelled of black raspberry valania and cherry blossom.

She had kissed him on the neck, where he liked it the most. And she hadn't even known.

They were taken out of their thoughts, when a horn startled them.

They made their way home, and into the house. He led her upstairs, and into his bedroom.

"I'm going to run you a bath." he said, walking into his bathroom. Elizabeth sat down on his bed, and took of her heels and her jewelry.

He came back out a few minutes later and led her into the bathroom. There were candles everywhere. And it smelled fresh of strawberries. He turned to leave when she grabbed his hand. "Thank you." He nodded and walked out turning the door behind him. He respected her privacy to much. At first he thought she was about to ask him to stay. He smirked and went downstairs to work on his boat.

Upstairs, however, Elizabeth stripped out of her clothes and sat down into the steaming water. It was hot, but it was comfortable. At first, when she grabbed his hand, she wanted him to leave. But she had only known him for a couple of days, and already she was falling in love. However, she didn't really feel well to have a guy in the same tub as her. She just wanted to bathe and get out and sleep. He was being so kind to her. All her other boyfriends didn't treat her as he did. Abby even agreed that they would make cute Gibblet's. And Ducky thought that they would have a wedding soon.

Elizabeth smiled as she got out of the bath tub. The water had turned cold, so she pulled the handle to make the water drain. Wrapping the towel around her she made her way into his bedroom, where he layer out a NIS t-shirt, and long pants.

She changed quickly, and made her way to his bed. She pulled back the sheets and fell asleep in a minute.

Metro made his way up after the clock turned three in the morning. His mind was on Elizabeth. After so many days of knowing her, he had fallen hard. Unlike his ex-wives, she actually cared about him. Not about his money, or sex. It was truly about him. Hell, of course he thought about her in that way, but he was going to wait, until she wanted to do something. He walked into his bedroom to see her in his bed, with the old NIS t-shirt and pants. He thought she was beautiful, flawless. She was everything that he ever wanted in a woman. He lay back on the bed, and soon fell into a sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of NCIS characters.**

**Will you save me, Gibbs?**

**Chapter five.**

**Comfort with blood.**

"**Damn it!" Elizabeth whispered to herself the next morning. They would be late, if they did not get up now.**

"**Jethro get your ass up now." She said smacking his cheek gently. "Hmm." He grumbled.**

"**I can't get up because your arms are caged around me, and I have my doctors appointment today!" She giggled as he released his embrace. She quickly got her belongings and went to the shower.**

"**You going to join me?" She questioned. Jethro was shocked.**

"**You serious?" She nodded and he followed her into the bathroom.**

"**No funny business mister." She started up the shower, and they both relaxed under the water.**

"**So doctors, NCIS, and dinner, what you think?" She lathered her hair in the shampoo that he had.**

**He nodded while rinsing his hair. She stared at him. Goodness, he was beautiful. He was everything. He was perfect. His muscles moved as he peered over her. "You like what you see?" He laughed.**

"**Very much so." She replied gently. **

**He smirked over at her. She giggled and rinsed her hair.**

**After both getting ready, they headed towards her doctors office. She always had liked hospitals, ever since she was little. Weird, but it gave her a sense of comfort. **

**Dr. Redding saw to her quickly. Jethro and her waited for about ten minutes after they got there. **

"**Good morning Elizabeth. Today were just going to follow though." She nodded and he began.**

**After checking her vitals, he asked ; "So how are you feeling?" He questioned.**

"**To be honest, yesterday I threw up." She looked over at Jethro, and he smiled at her.**

"**Probably a small infection. I'm going to have a nurse draw your blood, and we will check." Elizabeth's eyes widened. She hated needles. She was fine with it for other people. But she disliked shots, IV, and mostly her blood being drawn. Jethro sensed her dislike so he stood and walked over to her, and held her hand.**

**The doctor left and the nurse walked in with a needle. She gasped and held his hand tighter. Jethro felt bad for her, but had to admit it was funny. She was a doctor and she was afraid of needles. **

"**Pull out your arm for me, and make a fist." Elizabeth did so, mumbling under her breath. **

**She found a vein quickly and Elizabeth buried her head in Jethros neck. His other hand was lost in her red locks. Her breathing became deep, as the nurse injected the needle.**

**He rubbed her arm, as she let a few tears escape her eyes. **

**He felt bad for her. He wanted the pain to end. The nurse smiled over at him, and took out the needle. Elizabeth sighed as the nurse cleared her arm of the drops of blood that made their way down her arm.**

"**You must think I'm weird. I'm a doctor and I'm scared shitless of needles." She said as he let go of her.**

"**No, not at all." Gibbs smiled down at her. **

"**I'm fine with poking other people, but I hate it when they have to poke me." She said looking down at the cotton ball wrapped up with tape. "Your all set to go. We'll send some meds over to your family office, and you can pick them up when we call you." The nurse left and Elizabeth and Jethro made their way to his car. "Thank you for comforting me." He looked over her way.**

"**I'd be glad to do it again." She smiled as she took a sip of her coffee.**

**The ride to NCIS was short. They parted their ways. Elizabeth went down to Ducky's lap and smiled as he filled sheets out. "How was the doctors, doctor?" Ducky joked.**

"**Fine thanks to Gibbs." She smiled his way and took a seat on the slab. Ducky looked over at her.**

"**How so?" He questioned.**

"**Holding me when I got my blood drawn. I dislike having it done." She stated laying down.**

**He handed her a roll of paper towels. She pulled it behind her head, and looked over at him.**

**Ducky thought Gibbs was very lucky. She cared deeply about him. And not to mention very beautiful.**

**After all his friend went though, it was nice that she and him found a way to love. He didn't know much about her past. Gibbs just said that her father died when she was young, and she loved boats. Nothing much about ex-husbands or ex-boyfriends.**

"**Do you mind asking about your past my dear? It helps me get to know people more." He pursed farther.**

**She nodded and stared up at the ceiling.**

"**Any exes we should know about?" Elizabeth glanced over before answering.**

"**I don't talk to them if that's what you are asking. The last boyfriend I had was in school." He nodded before continuing.**

"**You like boats?" He asked.**

"**Love them actually. I have a small one back home." He smiled, her and Jethro were very similar. **

"**I heard that your father passed away when you were young." He gently said.**

"**He's my hero." She managed to say as a tear slipped down.**

**Ducky walked over, as Elizabeth sat up. He gave her a hug, and Elizabeth let tears fall.**

"**It's still hard today." Ducky nodded in understanding. His father passed away as well, so he thought they had a understanding.**

"**I know dear. I know. Can't say I know how you feel, because everyone is different but saying goes; same boat." She laughed as he wiped away the tears on her face.**

" **Ducky, I know what your trying to do. And I'm glad you are. You're a good friend to him." Ducky smiled and sat back down.**

" **He really likes you my dear." Ducky said.**

" **And I to him. I'm falling hard, and I do admit I'm scared. But he makes me happy." **

**Ducky smiled widely over at her.**

"**After three ex-wives. He probably knows what makes him happy." She grinned and hopped down. "I have paper work to do from his team. Come over if you get bored." She started to walk to the door, when Palmer walked into the room. "Hi you must be Mr. Palmer. I'm the new doctor. My name's Elizabeth. Bye Ducky." She said walking out.**

"**She's cute doctor." He smiled putting his stuff away.**

"**She's Jethro's girlfriend. Don't say that to him." His smiled faded as he shrugged.**

"**Alright." He sat down on the other side of the room, getting his paper work out as well. Elizabeth worked on paper work for a while, before heading up stairs to the bullpen.**

**The director and him her arguing when Elizabeth made her way over to them.**

**He grabbed her arm pulling her to the elevators. "We're getting coffee." She nodded, turned and gave the rest of the team a smile. "Can I get my purse first?" He shook his head no.**

"**I'm paying." She nodded as they made their way to his car.**

"**Can we at least get my car from my place first. It hasn't been driven since the explosion."**

**He nodded as they drove over to her place. Right by the coffee shop.**

"**This is your place?" It was a nice size apartment. **

"**No, I just had a key to a random persons house." She said.**

**She smiled over at him, and he returned it.**

"**You want to grab a bag before we leave, you know, if you want to stay at my place." She nodded and ran into her room. She came a few minutes later, and they headed to separate cars. After him getting coffee, they both walked back to the bullpen.**

"**Coffee." Elizabeth said putting cups on each of their desks.**

**They thanked both of them as they made their way to autopsy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters.

Will you save me, Gibbs?

Chapter six. Their beautiful.

Jethro and Elizabeth sat in the dimly lit basement with bourbon in their hands, working on his boat.

"So what you going to name it when it's finished?" She asked, lifting her glass to her lips.

"Kelly." He answered.

"Who's Kelly?" She asked.

He stopped sanding, and looked down.

"If it's one of your ex-wives, we don't have to talk about it, if that makes you feel better." Elizabeth said walking over to rub his shoulders.

"No, she was my daughter." Her breath hitched, as she continued to rub his shoulders.

"Was?" She pushed.

"I wasn't true with you. Before I was drafted, I had a wife Shannon, and a daughter named Kelly. Shannon was a witness to a drug deal, and the suspect took out their car. They died." He said.

Elizabeth felt truly sorry for him. They both lost people that they loved, and she felt closer to him than before. "Jethro." She whispered.

He looked up from taking a sip. She gently stood on her tip toes, and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you for sharing. I know that took a lot out of you. Someday in the future, I want to look at their pictures with you." She said, kissing him gently on the lips. He smiled inside. She was one hell of a woman. And she was his.

His lips tasted of bourbon and coffee. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and she parted to let him enter. Their lips battled for a while, before Elizabeth felt light headed form lack of air. He sensed her need, and he stopped and parted.

"Are you going to be like this every time I tell you a life story?" He smirked.

" Only if I feel closer to you every time." She smirked and lightly kissed him again.

"Stop." He muttered.

"What?" She questioned in hurt and confusion.

"I don't want this to go to fast. I don't want to hurt you." He muttered as he drank the rest of his alcohol.

"I'm a big girl Jethro. And besides, I'm not going anywhere." She said kissing his neck.

"Never said you were. Just making sure that you want this." He gestured to himself and her.

" I want this." She said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

He pushed her against the boat's skeleton, and she laughed into his mouth.

They were cut short, when they heard footsteps walking into his house. He pushed her behind him and reached for his gun.

"Damn it, Jethro." They heard a mans voice than silence. He smirked and continued to sand. Elizabeth rested her head on a part of the skeleton and watched him continue sanding.

Footsteps were coming down the stairs, and a man came into view. He was bald on top, and had a angry look on his face. "Hello Tobias." Jethro said standing straight up.

"Gibbs. What the hell where you-" He saw Elizabeth next to Jethro.

"Tobias Fornell." He held out his hand, and she shook it.

"Elizabeth Swanson." She replied with a light smile.

"You stole that bullet!" He turned back to Gibbs.

"That part was under my area. You had the body, haven't you learned to not ask for my leftovers?" He said coldly.

"No, I learned after I married Diane." He replied.

Elizabeth stood back up and headed towards the stairs.

"You leaving?" Jethro asked.

"I'm going to give you guys some space, and look over some of my files upstairs." She smiled and carried on her way.

She made her way to his bedroom that they shared, and took her her file on the newest patient. A young petty officer came dead, but was alive a minute before he came in autopsy. Ducky and her were puzzled, after he did the autopsy, he couldn't find anything usual. How can someone not notice that he was alive, before they body bagged him. Elizabeth had a idea, that he was poisoned, but why couldn't Abby trace the evidence. She called Ducky up, and felt back, since it was almost ten.

"Hello?" His voice rang though the telephone.

" I think I have idea, to why Petty Officer Jackson died." Elizabeth smiled as he heard papers being moved.

"I was just working on that. What do you have my dear?" He asked.

"I think the man was poisoned with traces of something. I think we should run a MRI, and CT, to see if the brain was swelled. He was in a state of paralyzed and death. He never knew." Elizabeth finished.

"That explains why they thought he didn't have a pulse. It was to slow to notice. My dear, you are a wise one. I'll get in right away."

"Do you want me to come in as well?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, no, no. You rest and I'll check." She nodded, and soon hung up with him.

"What was that about?" Jethro asked, coming into the room.

"I had an idea, about the death of Petty Officer Jackson." She said, tossing the file over to him. He caught it, and skimmed though it.

"Where did Tobias go?" Elizabeth asked.

"He left after I told him that he wasn't getting the bullet back." Currently they were working on separate cases, and if Elizabeth and Ducky found that the Officer, than Jethro's team would get involved.

She nodded, and they both pulled back the covers, and got in the warm comfort.

She rolled towards him, and snuggled into his neck, and breathed in his scent. It always lulled her to sleep. He smiled as her hair tickled his face.

"Goodnight." She muttered.

She fell asleep quickly, while he stayed awake.

The next day, Jethro awoke, to a noise of a cell phone ringing.

It was hers. She was still deeply asleep, so he grabbed it for her. The caller I.D said that it was Ducky.

"Yeah Duck." He said into the cell.

" Elizabeth still asleep Jethro? Well, she was right. There were traces of poisoned in the brain. So whatever happened, it was done slowly." Ducky finished. Elizabeth turned deeper into him and tossed her leg over his.

"Alright thanks Duck." They hung up and Elizabeth awoke.

"Well, was I right?" He nodded, while she kissed his stubble.

"You need to shave mister." She got up and walked over to his dresser, and got out some of his clothes. He stared at her. "Lazy day." She said, while something dropped out of the dresser. Elizabeth looked closer and noticed it was a picture. It was a woman with a girl next to her, and they were smiling at the camera.

"Is this Shannon and Kelly?" She held the picture out, and he nodded.

She fingered the traces of them and smiled.

"Their beautiful." She said, smiling over at him.

He smiled in response.

"Kelly looks a lot like you. She had your eyes." Elizabeth said.

Jethro smiled. He never thought he would meet someone who cared for Shannon and Kelly as much as he did. But, deep down, Elizabeth was slowly helping him move on with his life with her. And within his soul, he knew for sure, she was a keeper.


	7. Chapter 7

Today, Elizabeth and Ducky stood between the body, talking to each other.

"Alright, I'll fill out the paper work since you came in." Ducky smiled while Elizabeth sat down at the table. She started to fill out papers, and Ducky went to get the new body that came in, the EMTS didn't say much about this body. Just that they flew him over so Ducky could do the autopsy himself.

"So what's he look like Duck?" Elizabeth asked him. He was quiet, until a mans voice was heard.

"Turn off the lights Elizabeth, and come over and stand next to Ducky." She gasped, while standing quickly, turning off the lights as she went, and turned next to him. There was a man there, slightly light brown, with black hair, and deep brown eyes that were cold. "Where's the body?" He asked.

"That one." Ducky pointed at the door that kept the body in. He turned quickly and shot at the camera.

"Go turn on the biohazard lights outside the door." He pointed at Elizabeth. She nodded and turned the red lights on, than came to stand by Ducky once more.

"Elizabeth Swanson, Leroy Jethro Gibbs girlfriend, and Ducky, his best friend. But where is Mr. Palmer?"

The man asked.

"He went to take the blood sample to Abby." Elizabeth said whispering.

"Right. So Elizabeth call him up, and tell him to stay there until the new autopsy is done." She went over and hit FORENSICS button. "Hi Ducky!" Abby's voice filled the room.

"It's Elizabeth. Can you please tell Jimmy to stay with you until we're done with the biohazard body?" Elizabeth questioned over the phone.

"Yeah sure Elizabeth!" They hung up the phone quickly and Elizabeth turned to the man holding a gun to Ducky's head. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Please don't hurt him." She said.

"Call your boyfriend, and tell him to come down here." The man said.

"No, I'm not going to let you hurt him, or the other way around. Shoot me, I don't care." Elizabeth said, getting angry.

"Okay." He aimed his gun at her, and shot her in the shoulder, it lodged itself in the blade. She hissed in pain, as blood started to ooze out and went down her shirt. The white blouse was now covered in blood. Ducky helped her sit on a slab and un buttoned her blouse for her. Her white tank was also red, and now sticking to her shirt. He made her lay down and cut her shirt open with scissors.

"My dear, you shouldn't have done that." He whispered. Elizabeth breathed heavily.

"I'm not going to stand by while he traps Jethro." She said in pain.

He nodded while the man ranked his eyes over Elizabeth.

"You are beautiful. A redhead too. No wonder why he likes you." He put his hand on her hip, and she flinched back, not wanting his hands on her.

"You're a bastard." She whispered.

"Something so mean, coming out of something so pretty." He laughed as he walked around.

" Dr. Mallard, please forget Elizabeth for a couple of hours, and start on the autopsy." The man said, pulling Ducky away from her.

The man's back was to her, and she pulled her cell phone out, quietly from her pocket. She put the phone on silent, and went to her messages.

She texted him, only once.

_**SOS, please help. One man with a gun. I'm hurt.**_

And with that, she put her phone down the side of her panties, hidden by her belt.

The man started to laugh and turn.

"Elizabeth. I'm very disappointed in you." He slapped her, making her head turn. On the corner of her eye, she saw a bug being placed in the ceiling.

He roughly grabbed her hip and turned her, snaking his hand down, until he got her phone.

"Your lovely boyfriend isn't going to save you." He spit out angrily.

"Maybe he will, maybe he wont. But know that I'm going to enjoy cutting your body open." She hissed out.

He went to slap her again, when Ducky got into the way.

"I think you may want to see this." Ducky said, walking to the body.

They walked away from her.

"The artery was cut by a needle." He said.

The man touched the body, and smiled.

Elizabeth saw Jethro from the window. She was in pain. He walked in casually, and with a certain pride.

"Hello Gibbs." The man said, turning around.

They talked in some language, and Elizabeth tuned it out, mostly trying to think of something to ease the pain.

Than, she heard gunfire, and lots of it. A firefight. She thought of how she might lose the man she fell in love with. Than she saw them both fall to the floor. And after Tony came running in, Gibbs work and went over to Elizabeth.

"Hang in there." He said.

"I could tell you the same thing." She said with a small smile.

He chuckled as Tony led him out. Paramedics entered with the stretcher.

They hooked her up, and wheeled her into the elevator, where Jethro and Tony were waiting.

"Ma'am, we are going to give you some stuff to make the pain go away." She nodded and stared up at Gibbs. She waited for any signs of how he felt. She could see the anger, directed at the man. She didn't even know who he was. But that didn't matter to her, all that mattered was that she was okay.

He looked down, as her eyes slowly closed from the medicines.

The hospital wasn't that busy. Ducky and Jethro, along with the rest of the gang, waited in the waiting area. The doctors rushed in and out, and hours went by.

Jethro was on his third coffee cup, when a doctor came out in scrubs and slight blood on it.

"Family of Elizabeth Swanson." They all stood, and walked over to him.

"Well the bullet lodged in her shoulder blade, took a hour to fix up. And than her vitals crashed.

Right now, she is stable, and awake. She's asking for Jethro." He walked with the doctor, and soon made it to her room.

"Elizabeth." The doctor said. She opened her eyes, and they fixed on Gibbs.

"Jethro." He walked over to her, and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Thank you." He quietly said, startling her.

"For what?" She asked, shocked.

"You saved Ducky." He said.

She smiled and reached for his hand. They combined.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do not own anything.

Blood sugar. Chapter eight.

Sorry, I had not updated in a while. I had sprained my wrist, and when that got healed, we found that my cat had cancer, so we had to put her to sleep. Very sorry.

Elizabeth sat in the uncomfortable bed for hours. Finally, Ducky agreed to persuade the doctor to be released. She smiled over at Jethro. Well of course, she was still a little loopy on the medicine, but who cares, she was happy and not in pain. He watched her, as her eyes were trying to fight to stay open.

"I love you." He whispered gently in her ear, as he thought she was asleep.

"I love you too." She said as she fell asleep. He smirked and went out to see Ducky and Elizabeth's doctor talking quietly. "Jethro, if your going to take her home, there are a few ground rules." Ducky said realizing he was standing there. "Great." He replied.

"No activities that can cause harm, such as heavy lifting and sexual activity. Also, bath's only for three days. Showers can cause infection by the soap. Neosporin must be added to the stitches." Jethro knew the rules. He's been shoot multiple times though his body. They rolled Elizabeth to his car, and they both set out to his house. As they made it in, Elizabeth finally awoke. They walked quietly inside, and she made her way to his bedroom. "I need a shower." She ran a hand though her greasy hair.

"Bath only for three days." Jethro replied as he went into the bathroom, and started a bath for her.

"But Jet, I don't like baths." She muttered as she stood.

"Their soothing." He replied.

She walked into the bathroom, while he sat down on the toilet.

"What you going to watch me?" She asked, getting into the tub.

"I'm just making sure that your going to be okay. Although I do like the view." She laughed at splashed water at him. "Whatever." She replied, and started to wash.

After she was done, they made their way to the bed, where she fell fast asleep, the drugs helping with it greatly. Hours later, she awoke, and felt around for her boyfriend. He wasn't there. She made her way downstairs and found him at the table, with files around him. "Who is he?" She asked.

"Who?" He replied gently.

"The man that wanted to kill you." She replied to him.

"His brother was committing murders, and so I shot him when he was about to kill a young girl. He wanted revenge." Elizabeth nodded, understanding.

"Oh." She replied sitting down at the table.

"Why aren't you working on the boat?" He smiled over at her.

"Just thinking."

She didn't press father.

She smiled and went upstairs, and got the one thing that she knew could keep his mind off that man.

After sitting down at the table, she made him sit closer to her, and smiled next to him, her red curls framing her face. "My family, friends, and people who are important to me." She said as she turned the first page. The page was contained only a quick shot of a family of four sitting close together. On the side, was a young red haired girl with a puppy in her arms, who he could tell was Elizabeth. Next to her was a man. He held great strength, but also a sense of pride for his family. Close to him, with his hand in hers, was her mother. She was a tan woman, with a nice smile. Sitting on the end, was her sister. She had a cat in her arms. "Your family." He stated. She nodded. "My father passed away not to long after that. Than eight months later, my cat was dianogised with cancer, so we had to put her down." He nodded, and grabbed her hand. The next page was of a man with two other women, and a older man, sitting down.

"Neighbors, but they were like family to me." He smiled, and turned the page. It was of her and her sister. They looked over the family book, and at the end, Elizabeth turned to him, with a small pout to her face.

"I had a feeling that you were thinking of your family, and wanted to show that you could talk about them. I wanted to show you mine, because I want you to know that I'm okay to talk, even though I still miss them." She smiled and walked over to the stairs. "When your ready, I'm always here for you." She said before walking down into the basement. She had started on a swing, while he worked on his boat. She wanted to start on something small but well liked in her opinion. He came down a few minutes later, and started to pour himself a glass of bourbon, and handed her his. "Pass, I'm not to much for drinking tonight. Thank you though." She smiled as he shrugged.

She finished sanding and went to get the bright white paint that she picked.

She looked at the clock, and noticed it was early in the morning. She decided against painting and went and kissed Jethro.

"I'm going to get a few hours of shut eye. Want to join?" He nodded and they both headed upstairs.

She opened the door and found her place where she woke. He lay down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight." She muttered. He replied in a grumble, and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

She woke a couple of hours later, and opened the door to the bathroom, where she knew her boyfriend was taking a shower. She wasn't in the mood to talk, so she sat on the toilet and started to do what she had to do. She wiped and flushed. "Damn it!" He yelled as she started to strip of her clothing. He opened the shower curtain, and stared at her, in question. "Would you rather me pee in the toilet, or in the shower?" She asked.

"Toilet." She stepped inside and he closed the curtain after her. The hot water felt good against her skin. Jethro stared at her, as she ran her fingers though her hair.

She opened her eyes, and smirked over at him. She pulled him against her and smiled when he smirked down. They showered quickly, and got out when the water turned cold.

The ride to work was silent, and Elizabeth sat down on Tony's desk. He smiled as she stole a grape from his food. He started to read his mail, and how many women started to write letters. What ever happened to E-mails?

He opened one letter, and some sort of powder hit both him and her. She held her breath, while Tony breathed deeply. " Not again!" He groaned, while Jethro stood and whistled.

"Powder found in mail. You all know what to do." He yelled. Tony and Elizabeth started to pour water on their face and hands, while everyone else ran out the door. "You breathed it in." Elizabeth muttered before grabbing his face, and checking his eyes.

"His pupils are rimmed. Great. We need to hit the biohazard showers." Everyone made their way into the room, and separately changed their clothes in separate stalls. Elizabeth started the shower and the hot water ran down her spine. She began talking, and they all listened. "White powder, sticky. Most likely some kind of infection found in there, or some sort of parasite." She lathered.

The soap smelled clean like a hospital, as she rubbed it against her skin. Tim and Ziva were quiet while Tony started to sing "She's a lady."

Elizabeth and Gibbs smirked while Tim and Ziva left quickly.

"She's a lady. Oh oh oh, she's a lady. Talking bout a little lady, and that lady is mine!" He sang. "Shut up Tony." Elizabeth yelled. "Well than." He muttered stepping out.

"Geesh, Gibbs, I feel really bad when he sings." She heard him laugh as she turned out the water and stepped out. Gibbs was next to her stall. "Were you watching me?" She mused.

"Maybe." He laughed as she smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Pervert." She muttered before putting on the NCIS wear.

They walked into autopsy as she saw Tony giving blood.

"Ma'am, sir, we need to test your blood for infection." A guy in a full body suit said. Elizabeth felt the world spin, as she saw the needle taken from the protector.

"No. No. No. You can have my piss for all I care, but not my blood." She said backing into Gibbs. Her lip quivered, as he cleaned the area. Gibbs held her hand, as the blood went into the container. Tony started to laugh over at Elizabeth. "Your scared of a little needle!" He went into giggles as Gibbs held his glare to his co-worker.

"I mean that's a huge needle, boss." He stopped as Elizabeth felt a little dizzy as she stood.

"Are you alright my dear?" Ducky asked.

"Fine." She answered, before she felt the world spin and collapsed.

"Something caught her, and set her gently down on the slab.

Cold metal awoke her in a instant, and she flung herself up. "Don't." Gibbs pushed her down. "I didn't breath it in. I think it was my blood that did it." Ducky stood over her, and went to take her sugar level. "Sorry, I'm afraid." He poked her as the blood dripped on the stick.

"That's why. Your blood sugar is low! Did you eat this morning, or over worked yourself?" He asked. She nodded no, and he watched her a moment before giving her boyfriend a look.


	9. authors note

Authors Note

Hey all! I'm so so sorry. I promise to start back up on this story. I started a new one as well if you want to read that. I've just been super busy with school, and I know excuses don't count. I've been having a bit of writers block on this story, so if you have any ideas, please feel free to message me. No idea is a stupid idea. J

Again I'm really sorry, I know a lot of you were wondering what happened and I've honestly had a bad a case of writers block for this story. Feel free to message me, or if you want something else, all comments are welcomed.

With all apologies

PS, if any of you write stories, I've been looking for a Ducky/OC story. J


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**Before you read, thank you for reading this! I would like to thank yathink1123, Cthylla, lyliatiki for adding me to their stories, authors.. And so on. Thank you for motivating me to keep this going!**

**The NCIS major response team was allowed to go home after they found out the powder Tony inhaled was a fake. It was a allergic reaction which made Tony's eyes red.**

**It was a long and eventful day. When nighttime came, Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom in one of Gibbs shirts. She had no makeup on, and showed signs of tiredness. "I'm pooped." She told him, as she pulled her half of the covers down. **

"**Me too. We ran on no sleep." Gibbs replied. **

**Soon they were both fast asleep, Elizabeth in the crook of Jethros neck.**

**The next day in the shower, Elizabeth stood under the water, looking over herself. The scar from her surgery just under her knee lay jagged and new scar tissue took its place. Some stretch marks on her hips told her that she grew a little too fast. She sighed as she washed, the calming scents filled her nose. **

**And of course, the new scar from the bullet wound finally healed stood out the most. **

**Elizabeth heard the door open and Gibbs stepped in behind her, touching her shoulder gently.**

"**You okay?" She heard him ask.**

"**Do you find me sexy?" Elizabeth replied.**

"**Why you even have to ask that?" He replied running his hands along her body.**

"**It's just that nothing has happened yet. And I thought you lost interest." She replied as he nuzzled her neck softly.**

"**In my eyes, you are the sexiest woman in the world." Elizabeth smiled up at him, and his lips soon found hers, heated in a passion no one could stop.**

"**I think bedroom would be better for both of us. My knee is hurting today." I muttered, as he turned off the water, and dried both of us off quickly before we moved to the bedroom.**

**His kisses were like fire, when they touched her skin. The lightest touches seemed to drive both mad. They were soon making love.**

**Gibbs and Elizabeth lay on the bed, legs and arms in twined with each other. Both her panting deeply. "Wow." Elizabeth muttered.**

"**That's what they all say," Said Gibbs.**

**Elizabeth leaned up, and gently kissed him. She nuzzled back in her place, where his arms were wrapped around her, and her leg between his. One of her arms were on his chest, lightly playing with his light chest hairs, while the other was under her head. **

"**I think I should go to the store today." Elizabeth said after a few minutes of silence.**

"**Move in with me." Gibbs replied quietly.**

"**Jethro?" Elizabeth questioned, looking into his face.**

"**I love you. And I don't want you to be away for so long." He kissed her forehead. **

"**I love you too. And okay." She smiled up at him, before starting the passion that was once again added fuel to the fire**

**Hours went by and after their love making, Elizabeth fell asleep once again. Once again being in his arms, he spooned her in front of him. His arms around her gently. Her soft breathing lured him to sleep.**

**The wee hours of the morning, awoke both of them fairly quickly.**

**Both set to work, and both came home. They loved spending their time together.**

**About a month went by, and Elizabeth was fully moved in. She was also feeling sick.**

**Both Ducky and Jethro were concerned. But as usual, with her being stubborn, she refused to be looked at.**

**One gloomy morning, when Jethro left for work Elizabeth went to taste her coffee. Instead of it being tasteful, she actually gagged, and soon found herself running to the toilet. Her dinner from last light, and her early morning breakfast came up. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. What was wrong with her? **

"**I guess that means no run today." She muttered before brushing out her teeth.**

**Jethro knew something was up as soon as she was laying on Ducky's slab.**

"**I'm just tired. Nothings wrong." Elizabeth muttered, sitting up.**

"**Ducky. Take some of her blood." Jethro said.**

"**Jethro Gibbs. No. I'm fine." Elizabeth hopped off the slab and went to open the doors when Jethro stopped her.**

"**Please?" He asked silently.**

**Elizabeth looked into his eyes, and quietly turned around, and held out her arm.**

"**Fine." Ducky motioned her to sit on the slab, as he got out the needle.**

"**Hey Ducky. Do you think taking my pee would be better?" Elizabeth stuttered.**

"**Blood has more accuracy." Jethro stood beside her, holding her hand.**

**When Ducky got the band around her, Elizabeth sighed. 'I'm a doctor. I can stick other people, but not myself.' She thought.**

**When he got the needle in, Elizabeth held her breath. When Ducky dug deeper she whimpered.**

"**I'm sorry dear. Its going to hurt a tad bit. Your veins are as they say 'rolling'. Its one of the signs that your lacking water and proper proteins." He told her.**

"**But I eat just fine. I'm a doctor. I think I should know what I can and cant eat." Elizabeth said. **

**After Ducky was done taking blood, Abby rushed in.**

"**Hey, I came to tell that the fire tracks… What's wrong?" Abby questioned.**

"**Nothing." I muttered bending my arms back and forth to get some of the pain to go away.**

"**Something is wrong or else Ducky wouldn't be taking your blood." Abby replied.**

"**Abby, I need you to run Elizabeth's blood please. Check for everything." Ducky said.**

"**Everything?" Abby questioned.**

**Ducky nodded and after left, going to her lab.**

**After a couple hours, Elizabeth was quietly taking to Jethro at his desk, when Ducky came up.**

"**I have your blood tests back. Would it be better to read or just to speak of it?" Ducky asked her.**

**Elizabeth held out the papers, and glanced at the readings.**

**The list was so far Neg. What was wrong? When she glanced at the other test, her eyes widened.**

"**I'm pregnant?" She questioned, shocked.**

"**Yes." Ducky responded.**

**Behind her, Gibbs grabbed his keys and started to walk out.**

"**Jethro?" Elizabeth questioned, before he went into the elevator.**

**Elizabeth, hurt, went to sit down in his seat.**

"**I didn't know." She finally said.**

"**It's normal. Some people have high stress levels, and they period can be missed or spotting. Its normal." Ducky replied, patting Elizabeth on her shoulder."He'll come around." Ducky whispered in her ear as she stared at the elevator.**


	11. Month One

**Happy New Year! May all of you have a grand start to a grand year! I am a bit happier now, due to having the sun out today! Whoot! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Will You Save Me, Gibbs?**

**Elizabeth watched the elevator for well over a hour. When it came to 4pm and nothing happened, she went downstairs, grabbed her purse and left. She went to the beach. Even though it was now January, the sun was now starting to shine. But although, the temp was still cold. She sat in the sand and starred at the ocean. Elizabeth stayed for well over a hour. Without her even knowing, she was rubbing her stomach. Inside her body, was a human growing in her. She knew by being in the medical field, she would find many things that would WOW her. But this, this happening inside of her, made her feel so much love for the baby inside. When it started to get dark, she went back to her car. She opened it just when her cell phone rang.**

"**Yes?" Elizabeth answered.**

"**Where the hell are you?" Jethro's voice floated though the phone.**

"**I could ask you the same thing Jethro. I'm just now leaving the beach. Where are you?" She angrily answered back.**

"**Home." Was all he said before hanging up.**

"**Love you too." She muttered.**

**When she pulled into the drive, the lights were already on. Turning off her car, she made her way into the house. Jethro sat on the couch. **

**She stepped into the living room, and he raised his head.**

**No words were spoken, when he got up and pulled her into a hug.**

"**I'm sorry." He muttered in her ear.**

" **Apologizing is a sign of weakness honey." She laughed as he pulled away.**

**He pulled her to the couch and they both sat down next to each other.**

"**I want this baby Jethro." Elizabeth said quietly.**

"**So do I." Gibbs replied watching as Elizabeth starred into the flames of the fire, rubbing her stomach quietly.**

"**Did you make a appointment yet? To see your doctor?" He questioned.**

"**I'm going to call Dr. West tomorrow." Elizabeth replied.**

**He nodded.**

**Elizabeth got up and made her way into the kitchen.**

"**Are you coming or what? I want to work on the boat." Elizabeth called out.**

"**No complaints here." Jethro replied. **

**They made their way to the basement, and both got started on sanding.**

"**When you gonna start putting the boards up?" Elizabeth questioned.**

"**Bout a week or two. Depends on time." She nodded and put her sander down.**

"**Are you nervous? Cause I sure as hell am." Tears came to her eyes as she sat down on a workbench.**

"**You have to be calm about this. Beth, having a baby is hard. Hell, life is. Its going to be okay."**

**Jethro said to her.**

"**What was Kelly like when she was a baby?" She asked.**

"**Quiet. Content," Said Jethro.**

"**I wonder what our baby will be like. What if the baby's a girl?" She asked.**

"**Than the baby is a girl. I'll be happy with whatever sex it is." Elizabeth nodded quietly.**

"**Thank you Jethro." Elizabeth said, smiling down at him, where he was crouched in front of her.**

**He smirked and leaned up to kiss her.**

"**I think it's time to tell our parents." Jethro said. **

"**Mom, its Elizabeth." She said into the phone.**

"**No, everything's fine. Perfect even. Jethro and I have some news. No Mom, not getting married. I'm pregnant." She said into the receiver."**

**After a while, she hung up.**

"**Moms a little upset we didn't go for marriage first. But she's excited for the baby." Elizabeth told him, smiling.**

"**Now its time for your Dad." Jethro took the phone from her and dialed the number.**

"**Hi Dad." Jethro said into the phone.**

"**I have something to tell you." **

**Elizabeth pretty much tuned out the conversation between Jethro and his father.**

**He hung up after a while. Gibbs found Elizabeth taking a bath.**

"**How'd it go?" She asked after he stripped of his clothes, and got in behind her.**

"**He's happy. He wants to meet you before the baby comes. So he's coming out next month." Jethro said.**

"**That's great." Eliza, replied.**

**Soon the water grew cold and they got out and dried off. They made it to the bed, the covers already pulled back. They both climbed in, and soon feel asleep.**

**Elizabeth awoke a couple hours later, and ran to the bathroom, throwing up. She soon felt a arm rub her back, and the other hold back her hair.**

"**First three months are always the worst." Jethro said, soothing.**

"**That's not helping honey." Elizabeth said.**

**Jethro helped her back to bed. The clock read 2:34 AM.**

"**Talk about morning sickness." Elizabeth chuckled quietly.**

**They soon found sleep. The alarm clock beeped loudly. Elizabeth sat up startled. The fight to vomit was winning, and she found herself over the toilet again.**

**The NCIS team was more than happy to have a Gibblet in the next eight months.**

**Tony, was more that happy.**

"**Hey, would you name the baby after me?" Tony asked, after Abby squealed.**

"**No, their naming the baby after me." Abby said.**

"**The baby will remain baby until the next few months." Elizabeth smiled. Abby sighed quietly.**

"**Their gonna name the baby a beautiful name though." Abby said to Tony.**

"**Congratulations." Ziva and Tim said at the same time.**

"**Thank you." Elizabeth smiled, before making her way to the elevator with Ducky and Palmer.**

**They all made their way to autopsy and Elizabeth sat in Ducky's chair.**

**Elizabeth was looking over papers when her cell phone rang.**

"**Yes?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**Hi Elizabeth. This is Dr. West's office. We have an appointment for next week on Tuesday at 1. Is that okay?" The nurse questioned in the phone.**

"**Perfect. Thank you." They both hung up and Elizabeth wrote down her appointment time.**

"**Jethro, I have my appointment for next week at 1. Tuesday." Elizabeth told him, stirring the noodles in the pot.**

"**That's fine. Team will do fine by themselves," said Jethro.**

"**Well I should hope so. Tony should take control. He should learn from you." **

"**You just like me being in control?" Jethro smirked.**

"**Mhhmm." Elizabeth smiled and kissed him.**


	12. Month two, part one

**Hi all! I hope you all had a great New Years! Tomorrow, I go back to school, so please understand. **

**Will probably update every other day, or if I have a lot of homework, every 3 days. I'm sorry, but school first. If your wondering who Elizabeth looks like I will put a link, and also a link on my homepage.**

**.**

**The character is looking like Reba McEntire. I've been thinking that she looks like my character so she's portrayed by her. I hope you like that Elizabeth is pregnant. It got me over my huge writers block, which I am again, really sorry. Well, on with the story!**

**Will You Save Me, Gibbs?**

**Chapter 2, Month two. Part 1.**

**Elizabeth sighed into the toilet. "I hope this is over soon Jethro." She told him quietly.**

"**Soon. But it pays off in the end." She nodded slowly, and flushed the toilet. **

"**Shower?" He asked, after having her brush her teeth.**

"**Sure." She nodded and they both got out of their clothes, turning on the shower.**

"**I cant believe its been a month already." Elizabeth smiled down at her stomach.**

"**I cant wait till you grow that belly." Jethro replied.**

"**You just want me to get fat." She mumbled. **

"**No. Your not gonna get fat. Your pregnant." Jethro replied, as they stepped into the shower.**

"**So your Dad's flight is going to get here at five? What do you want me to make for dinner?" She questioned as he lathered her hair in shampoo. "Something easy. I don't want you to over work yourself. You've been getting tired early." He replied, rinsing her hair, and started on conditioner. **

**After Elizabeth's hair was clean, she started on his.**

"**I was thinking what color I wanted the nursery." Elizabeth smiled as he dipped his head back, to let the shampoo fade from his hair. **

"**We don't even know the sex yet." He smiled as she started to lather her body in shower gel.**

"**Well, thank you for asking. If it's a boy, I want to do it a ocean theme. Blue everything. And white. And if the baby is a girl, I want to do it orange and pink." She replied.**

"**What if your having twins?" He joked.**

"**Don't joke like that. I'm worried about the pain as it is." Elizabeth playfully smacked his shoulder.**

"**I like the theme's though. We can add some princess stuff to the girl room." She nodded, smiling at him. **

"**Sounds good." Elizabeth agreed.**

**They got out of the shower, and started to get ready for the day.**

"**How bout pasta for dinner with some salad? You guys can have steak tomorrow. Something easy." Elizabeth smiled, after getting dressed.**

"**I'm hungry for your pasta already. Are we going to go to the store?" Jethro asked.**

"**Yup. We need a few things." Elizabeth replied gently.**

"**Few things! You fill the cart up." Jethro joked."Its not funny when your pregnant Jethro. I cant help that I'm craving things already. The baby will get what the baby wants. And if not Mommy is going to be upset." She smiled over at him, looking in the mirror.**

"**I think I'm already starting to gain some weight. Doctor West said a pound a month." Elizabeth rubbed her belly slowly. Today she choose to wear, light blue jeans, a football t- shirt with UCLA on the front, with a bear. "Do I look alright? I know I don't have to work, but I want to look nice for your Dad. And I told Tony that I would drop lunch off for them today." Elizabeth ran her hand though her hair, looking towards him.**

"**Sexy. And what did Tony want for lunch?" Gibbs questioned.**

"**Chinese. The usual." She replied putting some make up on. She always thought that putting make up on was fun. Today she choose, mascara, eye liner, and a light silver eye shadow. It made her look more womanly in her outfit. But also adding a casual look.**

**At the store, it was crowded but they managed to stay together.**

**Elizabeth was strolling the cart around, grabbing what she needed to make dinner, and also different snacks that she or Jethro would munch on. As they were paying a voice called out to Gibbs, I looked up from putting foods on the ringer for the cashier.**

"**Tobias." Gibbs nodded, giving him a man hug.**

"**And who's this beauty?" Tobias questioned.**

"**My girlfriend, and the Mother of my child." Gibbs replied, smirking.**

"**Really? Nice to meet you….?" Elizabeth grinned.**

"**Elizabeth." She replied, shaking his hand.**

"**So how'd you guys meet?" Elizabeth grinned again, putting the last items for the cashier to scan.**

"**A bomb." Jethro replied. I looked up to see the cashier raise his eyebrows at this."Geesh Gibbs. No sparks?" Fornell joked.**

"**Nope. Just a bomb exploded and I helped her." Gibbs replied, putting the bags into the cart.**

**As Elizabeth paid, Tobias leaned into her.**

"**If he ever gets annoying, just give one of his ex-wives a call. Or me, cause I have a gun." Both of them laughed.**

"**If he gets on the last of my nerves, I'll just give him some morphine to knock him on his ass." Fornells face faded."I'm kidding. Doctor joke?" Elizabeth replied. His smile returned.**

"**Oh! Got any for me? My wife can get annoying." He smirked at Gibbs.**

"**Well, the M.E at NCIS is pretty good at cutting the heart out. Or Abby who can leave no trace of evidence." Elizabeth joked, smiling at the cashier, before leaving Fornell in his tracks.**

"**Their gonna stay together. Both have the temper." He told the cashier before he started to ring up his purchases.**

**When they got home, they put the grocery's away. "I'll drop off Tony's lunch while you set up the guest room." Elizabeth told him. **

"**How bout the other way around? You've been gone all day, and I want you to be cozy." Elizabeth went over and kissed him. "Thank you honey." He nodded, smirking down at her before frowning.**

"**What?" She asked.**

"**I cant see down your shirt." He smiled at her.**

"**Pervert." She laughed before pushing in out of the house.**


	13. Month two, part two

Hey all! Second part is now up! As usual, messages and reviews are really awesome! And that would totally make my day! To all my viewers, thank you for reading my stories!

So on with part 2!

Will You Save Me, Gibbs?

Elizabeth just finished making the guest room up, when she heard the front door open, and two voices were heard. She went into the bathroom, checked herself over, and made her way down stairs.

Jethro and a man were standing in the kitchen, getting beers out of the fridge.

"Dinners ready?" Jethro questioned her, the man turned around.

"You must be Elizabeth." Jethro's dad said.

"That would be me." Elizabeth replied, smiling.

He came over, and gave me a hug, which I returned gently.

"My name is Jack." I nodded. He wasn't that much taller than me. But of course, I was the shortest in my graduating class. When we let go, I smiled and got the plates down from the cabinet.

"So what do you think the baby is?" Jack questioned.

"I have no idea but as long as the baby is healthy, that's all that matters." Elizabeth replied, taking the pasta out of the oven, setting it on the stove to cool down."Dinner in 15." I said.

"It smells good. You got a girl on you son. Don't let her get away." Jack said, sitting down at the table.

"I'm not going anyway Jack. Jethro has nothing to be worried about." Elizabeth replied as Jethro kissed her temple and smirked into her hair.

"You can do more than cook, you know your really good at other things." Jethro whispered.

"Ditto." Elizabeth giggled, before setting the plates down along with the pasta.

Soon everyone was done eating, and Jack smiled.

"That tasted even better." Jack smirked, standing.

"Where at the sheets at? Gonna catch a nap." Elizabeth stood as well as Jethro.

"We made up the guestroom for you," Said Elizabeth.

"Well what are you going to do for the baby's room?" Jack questioned.

"Baby's going to take over Kelly's room." Jethro told him.

_One day when Elizabeth had a day off, a couple days she found out she was pregnant, she went exploring. Jethro was currently working a case over in Richmond, and wouldn't be back till tomorrow. She had been in every room in the house besides one. Kelly's old room. The KELLY on the door was faded, and the paint was slowly chipping away. Eliza turned the door gently, hearing the gentle click of the door opening. It creaked when the door opened fully. No signs of recent entering in a long time. It's been a long time than, since Jethro had been in here. She looked around, and sighed gently. Closing her eyes when a tear fell, made her feel Jethro's pain. Its never easy when losing a loved one. The bedroom held a theme all to Kelly. Purple walls with dancers, dancing around the room caught her eye first. A twin sized been with purple and white. A white dresser, and a desk were a matching set. The carpet was a faded white, dust coating everything. Along with other trinkets, Elizabeth choked back a cry. She felt Jethro's pain. How was he going to act if our baby was a girl? Elizabeth thought. But to caught up with her wandering the room, Elizabeth never heard the front door open. But she did feel him standing there, in the door way._

"_Jethro I'm so sorry." Elizabeth turned and walked into his arms._

"_So am I." He replied, snaking his arms around her, pulling her close._

_That night they made love. Unlike other times, they was more feelings and emotions to it. Elizabeth felt Jethro's pain, and she wanted to help him but saving him just as much as he saved her._

Jack nodded, going upstairs quietly. The signs of aging were heard, as he took his time going up the stairs.

Elizabeth went over and wrapped her arms around Jethro. "I love you." She muttered gently.

"I love you too."

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke alone. The smell of coffee, and sawdust filled her nose.

The flip flop of her stomach, made her run to the bathroom, feeling the bile rise.

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth was gently talking to her stomach, as she washed her hair.

"Mama isn't to happy with all the throwing up Peanut." She told her belly, which was slowly swelling as the pregnancy progressed.

"Mama would like it if you would stop bouncing on me." She heard the door open, and knew it was her boyfriend coming in.

"Guess I'm a little late." He stripped of his clothes, and stepped inside.

"Peanut is getting hyper in there. My morning sickness is getting worst," She told him.

"Soon it will be over." He replied.

"I hope so." Elizabeth agreed as they washed together.


	14. Third month

Okay guys a update! I was really happy because my Mom brought me some gum that tasted like pina coladas. Yum! I'm getting impatient with winter to be over! Snow is my least favorite thing. I caved in and brought a ocean sounds CD. Maybe that will help with the thought of summer to get here? Ha, well on with the story, as usual reviews, messages are awesome! Make me really happy!

Into the third month, Elizabeth noticed signs of showing. A small, swelling bump was starting to peak from her stomach. The morning sickness was finally gone, and Elizabeth was starting to glow from happiness. Jack left after a week, stating he'll be back in time for the baby to be born, after saying that the baby will need a brother or sister in the future. Jethro just looked at him, smirking. But, as usual, Jethro agreed.

Gibbs was starting to become even more protective of Elizabeth, following her around, and making sure not to over do it at work. Into the second week of her third month, Elizabeth sighed after making love with Jethro.

"Amazing sweetheart." She simply said, smiling as he spooned her to him.

"We're gonna be late." He muttered, kissing her neck softly.

"Lets get dressed than. We have our appointment with Dr. West at noon." Elizabeth replied, sitting up, and going to her side of the closet.

For today, Elizabeth picked out grey slacks, with a white blouse, showing off her newly swelled bump.

Instead of her heels, she chosen to wear silver flats.

Elizabeth and Jethro sat in the waiting room, waiting. Jethro, impatient, kept pacing, while Elizabeth sat, rubbing her bump. Other couples, women in the waiting room, stared at Jethro.

"Sweetheart." Elizabeth smiled up at him, with a knowing look.

"You cant find out the sex until the six month." He glanced down at her.

"I just want to see our baby." He said, turning as the door opened.

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth stood, and both her and Jethro went back to the rooms.

"Just step on the scale and lets see how much you put on." The nurse said, smiling as Jethro looked over Elizabeth, to see her weight.

"Right on track for third month. Your suppose to be gaining a pound a week. 14 pounds so far." The nurse smiled, leading Elizabeth and Jethro farther back, to the ultra-sound room.

"Doctor West and a tech will come in shortly." Elizabeth nodded, sitting down on the exam table.

"Jethro, everything will be okay. She says baby and I are doing great!" Elizabeth smiled, pulling Jethro to her, giving him a light kiss to calm him down.

"I just don't want to hear something's wrong." He replied, rubbing the bump.

"I've been doing everything Dr. West told me to do, the rest is up to the big guy upstairs. Peanut is going to be okay." Elizabeth smirked, as Jethro finally sat down, tapping his foot.

Dr. West came in, with the tech, and the nurse.

"Okay Elizabeth, we are going to measure your size, and when we do the ultrasound, were going to check the fluid to make sure baby has enough that's healthy. I don't want to see if we can get in the sex, because its to early to tell and I'm sure both of you can wait." Dr. West looked to Jethro with a smile.

The gel made Elizabeth shiver, but as the tech moved the wand around, Elizabeth felt relaxed. "The fluid level is normal. Baby is around 3 pounds right now. During this time, the baby already has hair growing, fingernails." The doctor smiled down at Elizabeth. "Cant tell the sex, sorry Daddy. Baby is facing Mommy, so no out or in can be told." Elizabeth nodded as Jetho squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

"Now were going to measure your stomach." Elizabeth wiped the gel away before West started to measure. "Okay with the baby's size and your size its going perfect. You might be feeling the baby move in a week or two. But with your size, a C-Section might be in mind. But hopefully the baby wont be that big for you to push. I'm saying anything over 9 pounds, you will most likely have to have a C-Section."

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "But so far I'm okay for a natural birth?" The Doctor nodded.

"So far so good." West replied.

After leaving the OBGYN office, Elizabeth and Jethro talked, on their way to NCIS.

"I'm so glad that everything is okay." Elizabeth sighed, looking out the window.

"I'm kinda nervous if you have to have a C-Section." Jethro replied, turning into the parking lot.

"We'll figure that out when we get to the hospital." Elizabeth smiled, getting out of the truck.

After work, Elizabeth and Jethro stopped to get take out. "I've been starving for sweet and sour chicken. Thank you honey." Elizabeth grinned, eating a piece.

He nodded, continuing eating his food.

"No problem." He replied, taking a sip of his beer.

Elizabeth awoke, starving for something. Jethro slept soundly, as Elizabeth made her way into the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"What am I hungry for?" For some reason, leftover Taco Soup, and pickles sounded great. Along with ice cream.

Jethro found her, eating quietly. He stared at her, as she ate a pickle dipped in ice cream.

"Cravings already?" Jethro asked.

"Mhhmm." Elizabeth replied, finishing her soup.

The next morning at NCIS, Elizabeth was having a chat with Ducky.

"Is it normal for me to have cravings already?" She asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Quite normal actually. See, what the baby needs, vitamins' for example, makes you crave something with the vitamins' that the baby wants." Ducky explained.

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "I should have gotten a job with child care." Elizabeth smiled lightly.

They continued talking, until Ducky got a call from Jethro stating that they had a case.

"I'm sorry my dear, but duty calls." Elizabeth nodded, leaving when Ducky did.

Going into her office, she looked over paperwork until Ducky, Palmer and the body came back.

"What do ya got?" Elizabeth questioned, walking into autopsy.

"You sound more and more like Jethro." Elizabeth smiled.

At night, Elizabeth lay with Jethro, naked.

He kissed her neck lightly, rubbing her stomach.

"Only a couple months and were gonna know what we have." Jethro murmured quietly, continuing rubbing her belly.


	15. Month 4

Hi guys! Its me! Sorry it took so long for updating, been really busy lately! But I'm still working on my stories, hopefully I'll update more than this. Also, got a question for anybody that reads this, how can you make your hair grow longer? I had my hair down my back and I told my friend to surprise me with nothing to long, but she cut it up to my neck. Actually a little shorter. So if you know any tips on growing hair, I would be most grateful!

So with bunches of love, on with the story!

Elizabeth sighed gently after opening the door, carrying her bags into the house. She had just went shopping for new clothing, since she was getting to big for her regular clothes. Also, she had a little baby bag, nothing to much, since they still didn't know the sex.

Jethro came down stairs, looking at her bags, than slowly at her.

"Buy out the store?" He questioned lightly.

"No. They had a lot of nice stuff at this vintage place. And you know I'm a sucker for vintage." Elizabeth smiled at him, as he took some of her bags from her, helping her carry them upstairs.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said, starting to pull out clothes and showing him.

"And I got this cute little ring, its plastic. But its adorable. it's a rose. But its blue." He nodded lightly, smiling at her.

"So what else did you get?" He questioned.

"Shirts, pants, dresses. A little of everything." She started to show him, even though he wasn't much for fashion.

After showing him what she got, they both went downstairs, and into the basement.

Elizabeth watched at Jethro worked on the boat, sometimes coming over and helping him sand the grain in the wood.

"You know today's the marking of month number four?" Elizabeth questioned, smiling at him.

"Yupp. Only five more to go." He replied, looking in her direction.

"Dr. West said I should be feeling the baby move about now. Maybe our little cupcake will soon." She rubbed her stomach gently, thinking of what art to draw.

Soon her fingers started to move the pencil around, and soon it was noticed at the picture held a baby in a mans, calloused hands. The head was faced towards the chest of the man, and she smirked, smoothing the blackened lead with her finger. "Whatcha smirking at?" Jethro questioned, realizing she was deep in thought.

"Just looking at a drawing." She muttered, wiping her fingers on a old cloth.

"Can I see it?" Elizabeth held up the paper, showing him the baby.

"Very realistic." He replied, in awe.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said.

The TV anchorman, stated that they were now starting the eleven o'clock news.

"Ready for a shower? I'm all sweaty." Elizabeth stood, making her way up the stairs, one of her hands on the small of her back, the other on the railing. Jethro walked behind her, enjoying the nice view of her booty.

"I know your staring. As soon as we get in the shower, you can look all you want." Elizabeth said, as they reached the top.

"You bet I will." Jethro grunted.

The shower was liked she promised and more. They both fell into bed, exhausted. Both worn out, Jethro pulled the covers over himself and Elizabeth. "Thank you honey, but I'm hot." Elizabeth pulled all the covers over, besides the sheet. Jethro noticed that a layer of sweat sparkled on her skin.

Pulling her pants off, she kicked one leg over the sheet.

"Night honey." She kissed him and closed her eyes, he right behind her.

A _butterfly landed on Elizabeth's stomach. She lay in the sand at the beach, watching Jethro play with a golden lab from afar. A little girl followed his every steps, even when the dog blocked her, making her fall on her padded booty. She laughed as Jethro swung her in his arms, as Elizabeth looked down. Her pregnancy bump was there, but there was no butterfly. Was this their baby moving?_

Elizabeth awoke and felt the butterfly's in her stomach. This movement was their baby moving. Inside her, was the little cupcake they created. "Jethro?" Elizabeth hit him gently, waking him.

"What?" He looked over, noticing she was smiling widely.

"Cupcake is moving." She replied, taking his hand and putting it over hers.

"I cant feel anything Beth, not for another month or so," said Jethro.

"I know Jethro but it feels amazing. Like a feeling that this is actually real." Elizabeth told him.

"Stop smirking, I'm serious. This is so exciting." She smiled and kissed him roughly.

"I know it is Beth." He smirked.

"Thank you." She told him.

His eyebrow grew.

"For what?" He replied.

"Making my childhood wish come true. I was one of those girls who wanted a baby with her knight in shining armor." She told him, tears crowned in her eyes.

"No need to think. We both contributed for our "cupcake."" He replied, pulling her neck to his chest, as they both fell into a deep sleep.


	16. Month 5

Hi everybody! I thought a update would make everyone happy! I'm very happy right now so I thought I would update for you all! Just had a homemade banana smoothie. Really good! And healthy too. I hope you enjoy this update. Ha ha ha. Not sure if anyone actually reads this part but oh well. Have a wonderful day everybody, and if your going to bed after reading this, or in a little bit, hope you have wonderful dreams and have a good start to your day tomorrow.

Elizabeth stood in the mirror, clad in her bra and panties. Her hands ran along the newly stretched skin, where their little cupcake grew. She didn't think she was fat by any means. It was all for baby. But she did have doubt that Jethro wasn't going to look at her the same. She was to engrossed in feeling her belly to hear Jethro come in, until he started to kiss his way down her neck and shoulder.

"Not thinking about getting fat?" He questioned, resting his hands on her hips.

"Just a little. But its all for baby. And I would do it over and over again." Elizabeth replied, closing her eyes, feeling the sensations that Jethro was making her feel.

"Your beautiful," murmured Jethro, as his hands made their way upward.

"Jethro." Elizabeth moaned, turning to kiss him directly.

"Hm?" He questions in reply.

"Prove it." Gibbs smirked before pressing his lips to hers, and lowering her to their bed.

His lips ran along her body, continuing to prove her how much he thought she was beautiful.

Into the second week of the fifth month, Elizabeth sat with Ducky talking about the progress of the birth. " When you feel that you need to push, a pressure will start in your lower region." Elizabeth nodded, as they continued their conversation. The baby started to kick, so Elizabeth put her hand to the place where it was located. In return, she felt it upon her hand.

"Ducky? Can you feel this?" She questioned in awe.

"Certainly." He placed his hand, and smiled up at her when the baby made movement.

"Marvelous." Ducky whispered, smiling widely.

"I'm going to go to Jethro Ducky. Thank you for the tea." Elizabeth yelled, walking quickly to the elevator.

The bull pen was filled with not only the team, but a woman in uniform. Without waiting, she made her way over to Jethro, being looked over by the woman.

"Jethro, meet cupcake." Elizabeth said quietly, as she grasped his hand and put it on her stomach where the baby was kicking from inside of her. The world seemed to stop for Jethro, and all he could see and feel was the woman who loved him for everything, flaws and love, and his unborn child, kicking inside the wound. A small smile was noticed by the team, who stood and watched the exchange. Including Abby and Ducky who made their way upstairs. Elizabeth never saw Jethro smile in front of the team. Smirks yes, but nothing of a smile.

Coming back to reality, Jethro looked up to see the woman looking at him with a glare.

"Something you want to say Hollis?" Jethro gently took his hand from Elizabeth's belly, feeling a emptiness from doing so.

"Who's the lady Jethro?" Elizabeth looked between the two, stepping towards Tony, who looked protective of her, glaring at the woman named Hollis.

"Hollis, meet Elizabeth. She and I are a couple, and were having a baby together." Elizabeth smiled gently over at Hollis, who in turn gave a glare.

"Hmm, does she know about Shannon? Kelly?" Hollis questioned.

"Ya think? Of course she does Hollis, everyone know about them. But that's none of your business." He replied, glancing over at Elizabeth.

"Hey its about lunch time, why don't we go to lunch Jethro?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I would. But I cant. Meeting with her and the director." Jethro glanced over at Hollis.

"Ziva?" Elizabeth replied.

"Certainly." Elizabeth nodded, glad to get rid of the tension in the room.

"So what do you know about Hollis?" Ziva glanced at her, while driving steady.

"She and Gibbs used to date. He never told you?" Elizabeth shook her head no.

"I guess she was never really important." Ziva said, stopping at a red light.

"Guess not." Elizabeth said, smiling lightly at Ziva.

"Your still happy?" Ziva questioned.

"Yes. She doesn't have what I have. She has jealously. I'm not going to let her get me down." Elizabeth replied, nodded to Ziva that the light turned green. Halfway into the street, before Elizabeth could yell, slammed into Ziva's car. The impact wasn't hard, but it shook both Ziva and Elizabeth. "Are you okay?" Ziva questioned, frantically looking over Elizabeth who hit her head on the window.

"I could ask you the same. I hit my head." Ziva took off her seat belt, and turned Elizabeth's face carefully with one hand.

"Your bleeding." Ziva said.

"Your should is turning purple. You hit it." Elizabeth moved in her seat, when a soft cramp shot though her. "Ouch." Elizabeth said, a hand landing on her belly.

"What? What is it?" Ziva asked quickly.

"A cramp. Ziva. We need to get out of here and to the hospital. I don't know much about cramps but I know their not good." Elizabeth told her, a tear running down her face.

"Okay." A ambulance was heard from down the street, coming to a stop in front of the mess of the accident.

"Okay. Do you think you can climb?" Elizabeth nodded slowly, as Ziva opened the door. Elizabeth took off her seatbelt and crawled slowly over to Ziva's side.

A paramedic made his way to them.

"Ma'am are you both okay?" Ziva nodded no, and helped Elizabeth out of the car.

"She's pregnant, and is having cramps. She hit her head." Elizabeth looked over at the man.

"She hit her shoulder." Elizabeth said.

"I'm going to get the stretcher. The other man in the car is fine. Drunk. Police are showing up. We need to get you both to the hospital." Elizabeth nodded, knowing it was protocol. When he came back, he made Elizabeth hit down, and strapped her in.

Making their way to the hospital, Ziva dialed Gibbs cell.

"Gibbs. There was a accident. Were on our way to St. Washington memorial hospital." She hung up quickly after saying the baby might be troubled.

The hospital crowded over both Ziva and Elizabeth. Both were currently in a er room, getting checked out when Jethro and the team showed up. Jethro, concerned, ran over to Elizabeth, who was being hooked with a IV.

"Hi honey." Elizabeth said, as a tech came into the room with a ultrasound machine.

"Are you okay? The baby?" Elizabeth looked up into the eyes of the team.

"I'm okay. Mild concussion. A day or two off work. Cupcake I honestly don't know. I can feel him or her though." The tech raised Elizabeth's top, and spread the cold gel over the expansion of Elizabeth's tummy. Elizabeth took a hold of Jethro's hand as she started the machine. A strong heartbeat was heard, and Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"Baby is okay. Your about 5 ½ months along. Do you want to know the sex?" Elizabeth looked to Jethro, who looked at the team, and Ziva, who was now wrapped up and standing with the team. "Yeah." Jethro answered.

"Congratulations Mommy and Daddy to be. Your both going to welcome a baby boy in a couple of months."

Elizabeth smiled widely, and looked up to Jethro.

"A baby boy. Our cupcake is a boy." Elizabeth laughed, as the team started to say boy names.

"Guys. You guys gotta wait, cause your not knowing the name of our son till he's born." He smirked, leaning down to press a kiss to Elizabeth.


	17. Month 6

On with the story!

Elizabeth started to get anxious during th sixth month in her pregnancy. And Jethro started to notice it too.

"Whats wrong?" He asked after she got back from the grocery store.

"Promise you wont get mad." She replied before setting a bag of grocerys on the table.

"Okay. What?" He asked.

"I think I want to do a home birth." Elizabeth told him, leaning against the counter.

"But I thought you might need a C-section." Jethro stated.

"Well maybe. But I think that with natural birth and with it being a home birth, I'll feel more relaxed.

And not to mention they have techniques to help. If women years ago could do it, I can too." Elizabeth

said , going to sit on his lap.

"If that's what you want than I'm all for it." Jethro responded before starting to speak.

"Your brother in law called while you were shopping. He wants to know when the wedding is." Elizabeth got up and looked over from putting the grocerys away.

"That's nice, but I don't need a wedding." She responded.

"I think your mom wants you to get married too." Jethro fired back.

"Why are you getting upset Jethro? I don't need a piece of paper saying were married. Im happy and content with everything as it is now." Elizabeth said before jethro stood and started to pace.

"Are you sure?" He asked before hugging her from behind.

"Positive Jet. If I really wanted to get married I wouldve told you my ideas before we became a couple. I'm okay with us just being in a relationship." Beth replied.

"I love you." Jethro told her before kissing her lightly.

"Love you too baby." Elizabeth said before there was a knock at the door. Elizabeh went over and looked through the peep hole. Seeing it was the gang, she opened the door.

"Movie night!" Tony yelled before going into the living room with a hand full of movies.

"I thought the ladies would like Titanic, but I thought Baby Mama would be pretty funny considering we got a pregnant one in the group." Tony said, popping in the DVD.

"Theres popcorn above the fridge Tim, help yourself." Gibbs said settling down next to Elizabeth on the couch. Elizabeth curled up to him, and started to relax. A little later into the movie, Gibbs looked over and noticed she was sleeping. Looking along the floor, Gibbs noticed that Abby also fell asleep and was hanging onto Burt. Tony and Tim were watching the movie still, but whispered to Gibbs that everybody should just sleep over since they carpooled. Ziva agreed saying that she had a little too much beer in one night. Gibbs, being the father in the group, gave in and told everybody to go to sleep.

Waking up, Elizabeth stretched lightly before standing and stepping on something.

"Ouch." Tony squeeked before Elizabeth pulled her foot back.

"Sorry Tony. I didn't know you slept on the floor." She whispered as she made her way to the bathroom. Coming back out she saw it was only 4 in the morning and she couldn't find Gibbs in the living room or the bedroom. Realizing where he was, she made her way slowly down the stairs to where he was sanding the boat.

"Hi baby." Elizabeth said going over to stand by him.

"What are you doing up?" He replied, concerned.

"Had to pee. Getting use to all the 'kids' in the house?" Elizabeth said, smiling up at him.

"Yeah. They still are going to make more of a mess than when the baby comes." Elizabeth giggled and rubbed her belly slowly.

"I picked out a name." Jethro said, breaking the short silence.

"Oh?" Elizabeth said.

"What about Robert Jackson Richard Gibbs." Eliza smiled brightly. "Robert after my daddy and Richard after my uncle." She replied.

"And Jackson after my dad. And when we have a girl, you can pick the name." Gibbs said, smirking.

"Kardi Jillian Anne Gibbs." Elizabeth said quickly.

"You thought about it already?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"Had a girls name picked out since I had that fake baby in high school." She laughed.

"Why Kardi?" Jethro asked , putting the sander down.

"Mix of Karen and Jodi. Karen for my aunt and Jodi for my mom. Kardi." Elizabeth stated before taking his hand and pulling him upstairs.

"What if we have two in there and not know?" Jethro mused lightly.

"Well, than no wonder why I'm so big. Lets go to bed. The kids can wake up whenever they want to."

Elizabeth led Jethro upstairs and pulled him into bed without changing.

"I smell like sawdust." Jethro said pulling off his shirt.

"I love it Marine." Elizabeth said before falling asleep.


End file.
